SasuSaku Family Day (HIATUS)
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sakura setelah menikah, SasuSaku version. Snowy Day RnR Minna! :D


**SasuSaku Family Day**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku Version.

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Snowy Day **

Siang itu benar-benar dingin sekali, karena di bulan ini musim salju mulai turun di wilayah Konoha.

"Dingin Sekali~" Ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah memasak makan siang di Kediamannya yang baru, yaitu kediaman Uchiha. Sakura Haruno, istri dari si bungsu Sasuke Uchiha ini memang tidak tahan dengan yang namanya musim dingin. Badannya terlalu rentan terhadap cuaca seperti ini.

Mungkin bisa ia perkirakan besok atau lusa, hidungnya itu akan memerah dan sakit pileknya kambuh lagi~ "Aku harus segera menjemput Haruki." Bisik gadis itu, seraya mengaduk sup miso yang ia buat, memandang butiran-butiran salju yang turun lewat jendela dapurnya.

Salju yang indah, tapi sekaligus berbahaya untuknya, hihi~

Haruki Uchiha, anak sulung dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku kelas 4 Sd. Anak laki-laki yang sifatnya mirip dengannya tapi memiliki bakat yang sangat hebat dari sang Ayah, dan tak lupa rambut *ehem* pantat ayam Suaminya itu benar-benar menurun pada anaknya sedangkan mata anaknya itu mirip dengan manik emeraldnya. Anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan seperti sang Ayah tapi cerewet seperti sang Ibu.

Grek, tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka, yang kini menampakkan sang Suami tercintanya, Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke_-kun!"_ teriak wanita itu senang, karena tumben sekali sang Suami datang secepat ini dari misi-misinya.

"Hn, Aku pulang." Ujar Sasuke, seraya memeluk erat Istri tercintanya.

"Iya, selamat datang!" Sakura membalas pelukan pemuda itu, setelah lama mereka berpelukan. Sakura baru ingat dengan miso sup yang tengah ia masak, dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Berlari ke arah dapur, meninggalkan sang Suami yang wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit cemberut di tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Fiuh~ Untung saja~" Ucap wanita itu menghela napasnya pelan.

"Sakura."

"Iya, Sasuke_-kun?"_ tanya Sakura yang terlihat masih berkutat dengan masakannya, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat datang." Ujar Sasuke, yang membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Eh! Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu sekali lagi, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat kepolosan sang Istri.

"Hn." Ujarnya singkat.

"Baiklah, Ayo kesini!" Sakura menyuruh agar Sasuke mendekatinya, dan tentu saja dengan cepat Sasuke mendekati wanita merah muda itu.

Dan ketika mereka hendak berciuman...

"Ah! Haruki! Aku harus segera menjemputnya!" teriak Sakura yang segera berlari ke atas kamarnya, mengambil sebuah jaket dan tentu saja melupakan sepenuhnya ciuman mereka tadi (belum, maksudnya).

"Apa kau mau ikut Sasuke_-kun_? Atau kau mau isthirahat saja dulu?" tanya Sakura yang kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi menjemput anak laki-lakinya tersebut, tanpa menyadari hawa hitam (cemburu) yang keluar dari si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn, Aku ikut."

"Baiklah!" Sakura segera mengambil dua buah payung, dan berangkat bersama Sasuke. Karena letak sekolah Haruki tidak jauh dari rumahnya jadi mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama beberapa menit. Meski keluarga Uchiha itu mempunyai banyak persediaan mobil untuk di bawa pergi kapan pun, tapi tetap saja Nona Uchiha itu tidak mau. Itulah yang Sasuke suka dari Sakura.

**OoOoOoO**

Setelah sampai di Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Sakura dan Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam. Dan tak disangka disana mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan Istrinya, Hinata.

"Ah! Naruto, Hinata! Kalian sedang menunggu Hana ya?" ujar Sakura, dan kedua pasangan itu mengangguk kecil. Hana Uzumaki, anak perempuan dari Naruto dan Hinata, sifat anak mereka mirip seperti Naruto ayng selalu bersemangat dan cantik seperti Ibunya, Hinata. Haruki dan Hana juga bersahabat.

"I..iya Sakura_-chan_." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Iya, Sakura_-chan_!" teriak Naruto kencang, hah~ sifat pemuda ini benar-benar tidak berubah dari dulu, masih saja cempreng dan berisik. Padahal sudah menikah dan punya anak, (tapi entah kenapa sifat itulah yang Sakura sukai dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, kalau misalnya Naruto berubah sifat seperti Sasuke, nanti malah Sakura tersedak dan pingsan di tempat melihatnya, haha~)

"Hee~ _Teme_, tumben sekali kau ikut menjemput?" Naruto yang kaget begitu melihat Sasuke kini telah berada di samping Sakura, biasanya pemuda itu pasti sibuk dengan misi-misinya. Naruto tahu itu, karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak dulu.

"Hn, Berisik _Dobe."_

"Apa!"

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke sedang adu mulut disana, Sakura dan Hinata sedang asyik berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan mereka yang baru. Sampai waktu berlalu cepat.

...

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriak kedua suara bersamaan, yang membuat mereka berempat menoleh.

"Haruki!" Sakura segera mendekati Haruki yang terlihat sedang mengandeng tangan Hana, itu pun membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Ah! Asyik, Akhirnya Ayah ikut menjemputku ya?!" Teriak Haruki seraya memeluk Sasuke erat, Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hn, Haruki kenapa kau memegang tangan Hana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, Sasuke memang bisa dibilang, terlalu posesif dengan anaknya yang satu itu. Maklum anak sulung.

"Ah, Ini. Tadi Hana bilang kalau hari ini dingin, jadi kusuruh deh dia untuk pegang tanganku supaya tidak dingin, hehehe~" Semuanya langsung cengo melihat kelakuan Haruki, termasuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Huwaa! Hana jangan tinggalin Ayah ya secepat ini!" Naruto segera memeluk erat Hana, Naruto memang tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Dia juga termasuk Ayah yang posesif, lebih dari Sasuke malah. Kan karena Hana itu anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya. Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua Suami mereka.

"A..Ayah! Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kok, lepaskan Yah! Sesak.." Hana mulai sesak karena pelukan Ayahnya yang tergolong keras itu.

"Ya sudah, Ayo Naruto_-kun_, Hana_-chan_ kita pulang~" Hinata segera mengajak anak dan Suami tercintanya untuk pulang.

"_Jaa~ Nee_! Sakura_-chan_, _Teme,_ dan Haruki!" Naruto, Hinata, dan Hana melambaikan tangan mereka dari kejauhan. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kita juga pulang." Ujarnya seraya menarik Haruki agar bisa sepayung dengannya.

"Iya!" teriak anak laki-laki mereka itu.

.

.

.

**Di perjalanan.**

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah Haruki?" tanya Sakura yang masih menggandeng tangan Haruki.

"Seru sekali Bu! Aku senang sekali ketika, bla..bla..bla.." Haruki mulai menceritakan semua keseharian di sekolahnya, Sakura hanya tersenyum seraya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak menyadari, sang bungsu Uchiha lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aura cemburunya, karena di lupakan seperti ini.

"..."

**Ting,** sebuah ide muncul dari otak brilian pemuda itu, dan sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di wajah tampannya. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati Sakura dan Haruki.

"Haruki, Apa kau ingin mencoba membawa payung sendiri?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, Ia tahu sifat anaknya ini memang senang melakukan hal-hal yang baru baginya.

"Ah! Benarkah, Ayah!" tanya Haruki senang, Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Mau! Mau!" Sasuke segera memberikan payung yang tadinya ia pakai sendiri kepada anak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Sa..Sasuke.." Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika melihat sebuah seringaian di wajah Suaminya itu. 'Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu~' Sakura ikut-ikutan tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan Haruki.

"Yey!" Haruki segera berjingkrak-jingkrak senang di bawah payungnya sendiri, berlari kecil meninggalkan Sang Ayah dan Ibu yang kini berdua.

"Hn, Sakura. Jadi sekarang kau harus sepayung denganku~" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura ke dekatnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"Sa..Sasuke_-kun_, Nanti dilihat Haruki lho?!" Ujar Sakura sedikit gugup, pipinya sudah mulai memerah.

"Tenang saja." Sasuke berbisik ke telinga Istrinya tersebut.

"Kau kedinginan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil, Dia memang sedikit kedinginan hari ini.

"Lebih mendekat padaku." Ujar pemuda itu. Sakura semakin mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Sudah hangat kan?"

"_Nee~_ Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya aku masih sedikit kedinginan." Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan wanita merah muda itu semakin menunjukkan seringaiannya. Pemuda itu segera memeluk erat sang Istri tercinta dan perlahan-lahan berjalan. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya kembali.

"Un, Aku sudah hangat sekarang, Arigatou Sasuke_-kun_!" Ucap Sakura, masih dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Tapi rencana Sasuke belum selesai sepenuhnya, (?)

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Sakura sedikit bingung, "Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya. Sasuke memandang manik emerald Sakura dengan seringaian yang masih terpampang di wajahnya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa membeku ditatap seperti itu.

"Kamu bilang kalau kau sudah tidak kedinginan kan?" Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Iya, aku sudah hangat kau peluk, Sasuke_-kun_~" Ucap gadis itu sedikit malu.

"Hn, buktinya tidak." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera menatap wajah Suaminya dan...

"Bibirmu masih kedinginan Sakura Uchiha~"

"Eh!" belum sempat ia menjawab,

CUP, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut dan tentu saja lama. Dan untuk Sakura, wanita itu hanya pasrah saja. Mungkin karena tadi ia melupakan sesuatu sehingga membuat Sasuke Uchiha seperti ini (?).

Sedangkan dari jauh sana Haruki hanya bisa kaget melihat Ayah dan Ibunya berciuman lama sekali. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya yang kecil dan berbisik,

"Hah~ Ayah suka sekali mencari-cari kesempatan~" Bisiknya dan kembali bermain dengan payungnya di tengah salju yang berjatuhan. Membiarkan Ayah dan Ibunya bermesraan di jauh sana.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

Saia kembali Minna! Sekarang Saia buat cerita ini untuk **SasuSaku Lover**! Karena saia sudah pernah membuat **NaruHina romatic day** dan berhasil! Hehehe~ seneng banget! :D XD

Nah cerita ini saia ambil paring SasuSaku, keseharian keluarga mereka. Nah bedanya dari **My Day With You**, Cuma **SasuSaku** yang sudah menikah dan punya anak, sedangkan **NaruHina** yang masih pacaran hehe~ apa sudah kerasa Romancenya? Hihi. Lanjut atau tidak kalian pilih ya! Hihi~ :D

Arigatou sudah mampir dan mau membaca cerita saia hehe~~

Silakan !

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**, ya kalau ada kesempatan :D

:D


End file.
